Kim Possible Rangers: Forever Red
by BNGwarrior
Summary: A spinoff of Kim Possible Rangers. When the villians escape, Ron assembles a team of past Red Rangers to combat the treat, featureing almost every Red Ranger, it's another mission to the moon, and more work for the Power Rangers.
1. Recrutement

**This is a spin-off to my other Kim Possible/Power Rangers story Kim Possible Rangers. It takes place after chapter 14 of said story and will basically be going on at around the same time as it is, so updates will be pretty close together.**

**I don't own anything**

Kim Possible Rangers: Forever Red, Chapter 1: Recrutement.

_Jason Lee Scott: Mighty Morphin Power Ranger_

Jason stepped out of the facelty meeting room and stretched. He did not know how Tommy was able to do that about a year ago. Then again, he had had Power Ranger duties to keep him occupied. When Jason stepped out he saw one of his students, and latest sucsessor in the Red Ranger line, Ron Stoppable.

"Hey Ron." Jason said. "What'd Zordon want?"

"He assigned me to a mission to the moon." Ron said. "I'm assembling a team to go with me, you in?" Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ron, I'd love to go with." Jason said.

"But..." Ron said, knowing it was comming.

"But I can't, not with class going." Jason said. Ron sighed.

"I understand Jason." He said, turning to leave. "And you probably won't be the only Red Ranger to turn me down."

"I'll come and see you guys off, the other's may listen to you better if they know that you know the original Red Ranger." Jason said.

"Egotistical much?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow to which Jason just shrugged. "Still, it'll be nice if you can make it."

* * *

_Rocky DeSantos: Red Ninja Ranger_

Ron stood in front of Sensei Rocky DeSantos's grave. He remembered how he had died, it had happened right in front of him. Rocky had been the sensei for the secrete Yamanouchi Ninja School for quite some time and had taught Ron a lot about who he was. During a battle with Demonrella, the reason Ron was now a Power Ranger, Sensei had taken a blow that had been ment for one of his students, a female ninja named Yori. Just before he had died, Rocky had passed on Yamanouchi to Ron's former pet, Rufus the naked mole rat, who now acted as Sensei to the school.

"Hey there Sensei." Ron said to the grave stone. "Zordon's sending me on a mission to the moon. I read in the Ranger arcives that there was a mission a lot like this one that went down about 5 years ago and you weren't a part of it. You were probably already teaching at Yamanouchi by then weren't you." Ron smiled a little. "You probably know what's happened to Kim and Yori too." His face fell. "I promise Sensei, I will find a way to help Yori, no matter what it takes."

"Just don't cross the line dude." Said a voice behind him. Ron spun around to see Rocky DeSantos leaning against a nearby tree.

"Aren't you," Ron sarted.

"Dead?" Rocky said smiling. "Yeah, but you're not the Sensei of a secrete ninja school for nearly 10 years without picking up a few tricks. Like imprinting a mystic copy of yourself into someone's brain for example."

"So, you're a memory?" Ron asked.

"Basically." Rocky said with a shrug. "And thank you Ron, for comming to see me about this, it means a lot."

"Anytime Sensei." Ron said. Rocky smiled.

"Rocky dude." He said. "Call me Rocky."

* * *

_Aurico: Red Alian Ranger_

Ron sat the the computher screen, typing away.

"Ron Stoppable of Earth calling Aurico of Aquatar. Aurico, do you read me?" He asked.

"Yes I do, Red Ranger of Earth." The Aquarian replied. "What may I do for you?"

"I am assembling a team for a mission to Earth's moon." Ron said. "Think you can make it?"

"I am sorry Red Ranger of Earth, but I am afraid that I will not be able to make it." Aurico said. On the communication monotor, Ron gave a small nod.

"That's ok Aurico, Billy's informed me of how long the trip is between Aquatar and Earth." Ron said.

"I do thank you though for asking me to join you for you mission." Aurico said, giving a small bow.

"I heard that you were a great warrior and thought that you would have been a valued asset to the team." Ron replied, returning the bow.

"Best of luck with you on you mission." Aurico said. "Aurico out." Ron watched as the communications screen went black.

* * *

_Tommy Oliver Possible: Red Zeo Ranger_

Ron took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Kimberly Possible Sr. was the one to answer it.

"Hello Ronnald." She said warmly. Ron smiled at the woman who had become something of a second mother to her.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P, it Mr. Dr. P. around?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen." Kimberly said. "Come on in." Ron nodded and entered the house, making his way to the kitchen.

"Why hello Ronald." Tommy said, setting down his paper. "What can I do for you?" Ron sighed and sat down.

"Mr. Dr. P." Ron started.

"Please Ron, call me Tommy." Tommy intrupted him. "I mean we're practly family."

"Well Tommy, Zordon's sending me on a mission to the moon and I'm assembling my team, you in or out?" Ron asked. Tommy sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Ronald, being a Ranger was the best part of my life. It introduced me to my wife, and the friends I would come to know as family." Tommy said. "But I'm afraid with our current family issue and work, that I just can't do that right now."

"I understand." Ron said with a nod. "I got a similer responce form Jason when I asked him. He's going to be seeing us off."

"And so will I." Tommy said. "Just tell me when and were."

* * *

_T.J. Johnson: Red Turbo Ranger_

As T.J. stepped down after receiving his trophy, he was swarmed by fans asking for autographs, which T.J. was just too happy to sign. At first he was going on auto piolet, just signing his name and not looking at what he was signing, he almost missed it: a picture of him in his old Red Turbo Ranger uniform. T.J. looked around, trying to find who had given him this picture, but found no one through the screaming fans trying to force their own pictures into hs hands. Looking back down, he found that there was already something written on it: Your trailer, after you get done. Come alone.

T.J. finished his signing early and quickly made his way to his trailer where he found a young man wearing cargo pants, a red jearsey, had brown eyes, spikey blond hair, and wore a red ring on his right finger and a red band on his left wrist.

"Hello T.J." the young man said. "I'm Ron Stoppable, Red Beast Ranger."

"The new Red Ranger huh?" T.J. said, relaxing a little. "What can I do for you?"

"Zordon's assigned me a mission and I'm assembling a team for it, are you in or out?" Ron explained.

"Zordon?" T.J. said. "I thought Zordon was dead."

"It's a long story." Ron said, waving his hand. T.J. just nodded and turned away from Ron running his hand across his head, thinking.

"The chance to get back in action, I can't believe it." T.J. said. "Which is why it pains me to say that I can't. With my newest leap into the spotlight, if I were to disappear, things would just get too crazy, too many questions." Ron sighed in annoyance and dispare.

"I understand." Ron said. "I really wish that you could have been a part of the team."

* * *

_Andros: Red Space Ranger_

Andros, Zhane, and Karoon all sat around the dinner table, laughing and joking. It was just like old times, ever since the tree of them had retired from their Power Ranger duties, ever since Andros had killed Zordon. The memory of that incident had always haunted Andros, knowing that it was by his blade that the greatest force for good had been destoryed.

"Andros." Karoun said. "Their's a transmission for you from Earth."

"Maybe it's Ashley calling for another date." Zhane said smiling at his best friend.

"Keep talking Zhane." Andros said as he got up from the table. "Being my brother-in-law will only protect you for so long." He smiled and winked at Karoon as he walked past her and into the transmission room. "This is Andros fo KO-35." The image that came onto the monitor was that of a young man.

"Andros, this is Ron Stoppable of Earth." The man said. "The Red Beast Ranger." Andros froze at the mention of the word Ranger.

"So I suppose you're calling to talk business." Andros said. Ron nodded.

"I am assembling a team for a mission to the moon and could really use the assistence of yourself and your spaceship." Ron said. Andros sighed and looked back into the room with his family, then he turned back to the monitor.

"I'm in." He said. Ron's face brook into a smile.

"Thank you." He said. "I'll be sending cooidenets now, see you there. Ron out." As Ron's face was replaced with the coodinates for his new mission, Andros made his way to the closet and opened it, pulling out his old Ranger uniform and putting it on. It's had been almost 5 years since he had worn it and it was starting to get small, but it still worked. When he stepped back into the room, Zhane and Karoon were waiting for him.

"Mission huh?" Zhane asked. Andros nodded. "Well, I suppose we can't stop you." Zhane sighed. "Just make sure you come back in one piece, ok?" Andros smiled and nodded, embracing his brother-in-law. When they broke apart, he was them immeadetly tackeled by his sister.

"Be careful." Karone whispered.

"Hey, I _am_ the careful one." Andros said with a smile. "You married the crazy one. And I'd better not come back to find out that I have a neice or nephew on the way." And with a smile, he left to get the Astro Mega-Ship.

* * *

_Leo Corbett: Red Galaxy Ranger_

Leo stood before the Quazar Sabors, the message he had recieved from Earth's newest Red Ranger still fresh in his mind: "A team of Rangers is being assembled for a mission and I would like you to join the team. If you accept, draw your Quazar Sabor from the stone, we will know that you have done this thanks to the energy flux and you will be teleported. A word of advice, don't eat anything when you draw it, you'll probably end up throwing it up after teleporation." Leo smiled at the last part of the message.

Now he had a choice to make. Draw the sword and take up the Ranger mantle once again, or let it sit there and miss out on one last adventure. With a smile, the choice was obvious to him. Stepping foward, he clutched the hilt of the Quazar Sabor and drew it, feeling the power going up his arm and through out his body. A second later he was englufed in red light and felt himself being teleported, landing in a large room.

"Thank you for comming Leo." A blond young man said, walking towards him. "My name is Ron Stoppable, Red Beast Ranger."

* * *

_Carter Grason: Red Lightspeed Ranger_

As the fire raged out of control, Carter Grason shouted orders at his men.

"Someone get that hose going! Make sure there are no other people in that building! And for God's sake, keep those people back!" Carter shouted. Suddenly there was an exploision in the upper floors.

"My baby!" A woman screamed, trying to push her way through the crowd of people. "Please my baby's still in there!"

"Shit." Carter whispered and prepaired to go in after the kid, but before he could move, he saw a streak of red leap up over the crowd and run into the building. "Hey!" He called after the figure, but it was already gone. 2 minutes later, that same streak came leaping out of a window on the 5th story and landed eaisly on the ground below, something cradeled in it's arms. As it stood up, Carter saw that it was a young man, maybe around 17 or 18 with brown eyes and spiky blond hair.

"I beleive this is yours." The young man said, handing the baby over to it's mother.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" The woman said. When the fire was put out, Carter sought out the young man and found him eaisly.

"That was pretty impressive." He said.

"Thanks." The young man responded. "Super agility, part of the Power Ranger packege." Carter arced an eyebrow at the mention of the words 'Power Rangers.'

"So you're a Ranger?" Carter said.

"Ron Stoppable, Red Beast Ranger." the young man replied. "I also know all about you Carter Grason, Light Speed Rescue, Red Ranger."

"Another mission to the moon?" Carter said, crossing his arms.

"I've already spoken with Captian Michels and retreived your morpher." Ron said, producing the morpher. "And your old uniform." He pulled that out as well.

"When do we start." Carter said, cracking a small but serious smile.

* * *

_Wes Collins: Red Time Force Ranger; Eric Myers: Quantom Ranger_

Ron walked into the main headquaters of the Silver Guardians in Silver Hills.

"Excuse me," he said to the receptionest. "I'm here to see Mr. Collins and Mr. Myers."

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionest asked.

"Just tell them that the new guy in red want's a word with them." Ron said with a smile. Raising an eyebrow, the receptionest picked up her phone and made the call.

"Hello, Mr. Collins, I have a young man here calling himself 'the new guy in red' who would like to speak with you and Mr. Myers." She said. As she recieved her answer, her eyebrows did a weird little dance at responce. "Yes sir." She said. "Just take the elevator to the top floor and their room is the 3rd on the right."

"Thank you." Ron said and walked towards the elevator, heading up to the top floor. When he got out he went down the hall and walked into the 3rd door on the right. Inside were 2 men, both in Silver Guardian uniforms. The only diffrences between them was that one was wearing a red barette and was cacasion and the other wore a black cap and seemed to be of asian decent.

"So you're the new Red Ranger." The one in the barette said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Wes Collins." He said, extending his hand, which Ron shook.

"Eric Myers." Said the other one, also shaking Ron's hand.

"Ron Stoppable." Ron introduced himself. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Let's, we're kind of in the middle of a crime wave." Eric said stirnly. Ron nodded.

"I'm assembling a team for a mission to the moon and I want the two of you." Ron said. Eric and Wes looked at each other.

"We can't leave the Guardian's defenceless." Eric said. "Only one of us will go."

"I'll do it." Wes said. "You've got more experience leading them anyway." Eric gave a nod.

"Good luck." He said, snapping a salute. Wes returned it and, feeling a little awakard, so did Ron.

* * *

_Cole Evens: Red Wild Force Ranger_

"And there you go." Dr. Evens said, smiling as he handed a puppy back to a little girl. "Your dog has got a clean bill of health."

"Thanks Dr. Evens." She girl said smiling as she accepted the puppy and turned to leave, accidently bumping into someone. "Sorry mister." She said.

"It's ok kid." The stranger said, kneeling down and ruffeling the child's hair and patting the puppy on the head. As the girl walked out, Dr. Evens took in the stranger. He was young, but he had a good heart.

"Can I help you sir?" Dr. Evens asked.

"I think you can." The straner replied. "My name is Ron Stoppable, and I'm asking you Cole Evens, to take back your oath as a Guardian of the Earth." Cole froze and looked at Ron.

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked.

"I'm talking about you becomeing a Power Ranger, one more time." Ron replied. "My contact with Princess Shelia managed to get me this." He tossed Cole a golden cell phone, a Growl Phone. "And this." Cole stared as Ron pulled out his old Blazing Lion jacket.

"Wow, another mission." Cole said. "Well, you're right about one thing, I did plege my life to protect Earth, and that's what I'm gonna do." He pulled out his veterinarian's coat and pulled on his old jacket. "I'm in."

* * *

_Shane Clark: Red Wind Ranger_

Shane launched himself in the air, using his ninja air powers to make himself go higher than a normal skateboarder could and began to spin and flip until he had succesfully preformed a 3600 spin and a 720 flip. He landed on the ramp and stopped before his students.

"The basise if the air element is focus." He said. "Now I'm not asking you all to preform what I just did right now, but I do want to see it eventually. Now, I want you all to practice, try getting at least a 360 spin or flip. And most importently, be careful." He bowed to his students and they returned the bow before bolting to the ramp, skateboards in hand. Shane meanwhile made his way over to Sensei Wananabe and their guest.

"So, you're from Yamanouchi huh?" Shane said to the newcommer. "I've heard a few things about that place, a little surprised they have a Ranger team as well."

"They don't exactly." Ron Stoppable admitted. "I'm the only one on my team that's had any training from Yamanouchi."

"Ron as humblely requested that you accoumpiny him on a mission." Sensei said. "You're morpher is already recharged and I will take over you classes."

"You sure Sensei?" Shane said, trying not to laugh. "I mean, you're not exactly skateboard savvy."

"Cyber Cam has been teaching me a few tricks." Sensei said with a knowing look.

"Then I guess I have no excuse." Shane said. "Count me in."

* * *

_Conner McKnight: Red Dino Ranger_

Conner stood back, calling out directions and monitering the drills his players were doing. It had only been a few months into his soccer camp, but, thanks slightly to a few money donations from friends, he had got the camp up and running and everything was running very smoothly. As the sun set, Conner called back in his players.

"All right guys and girls, nice job today." He said. "I'll see you guys again in a couple of days." The kids all left, laughing and joking, kicking soccerballs around and bringing a smile to Connor's face. They were good kids, a little crazy, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"A soccer camp for underpriviliged kids." Said a voice behind him. "It's a good idea. I'm honestly surprised no one though of it before you." Conner turned to see a smiling young man standing there. "What's up Con?"

"Ron Stoppable." Conner said, approching Ron and embracing him. "What's up man?"

"Oh, you know the usual, school, dating, I'm a Power Ranger here to recruet you for a mission." Ron said. Conner's eyes widened at the mention of Power Ranger and mission.

"You want me to come with you on a mission?" Conner asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah, why not?" Ron said. "You clearly have the time."

"But my powers." Conner started.

"Have been recharged and are waiting for you to activate them again." Ron finished for him. "Come on Conner, you owe me after KP and I helped you and Kira out a few years back."

"All right, all right, just don't bring that up." Conner said, shuttering a little. "I'm just a little surprised is all, and I'm definetly in."

* * *

_Jack Landers: Red S.P.D. Ranger_

Jack stood in the back of the truck handing pieces of cloths down to his son Sky who would then give them to Ally Landers, Jack's wife and Sky's mom. Suddenly, there was a bright flash a time portal appeared.

"Sky, Ally, get back!" Jack said standing in front of his wife and son. When the portal closed, a young man with blond hair that was sticking strait up on end (Jack assumed that was an after effect of the time portal) stood, shaking himself like a wet dog.

"So that's what time travel feels like." The man said. "Not something I want to do regularly."

"Wait a minute." Jack said, looking closly at the teen. "I know you. Ron Stoppable, Red Beast Force Ranger."

"And you must be Jack Landers, Red S.P.D. Ranger." Ron replied, trying to make his hair stay down.

"_Former_ Ranger." Jack said. "I retied 10 years ago."

"You did?" Ron said. "Dang, I must have overshot it." He pulled out a palm computer and began typing on it.

"Why were you looking for me?" Jack asked.

"I'm assembling a team for a mission back in my time and from what little information Zordon had on S.P.D., it said that Jack Landers would be a great member of the team." Ron said. Jack looked at Ron for a second then he looked back to Ally and Sky.

"Daddy?" Sky said. "Were you really a Power Ranger?" Jack let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I was." Jack said. "I was the Red Ranger before I retired. Kind of like your uncle Sky was and your Uncle Bridge is now."

"I think you should go with him Daddy." Sky said. Jack looked at his son in shock.

"So do I." Ally said, walking over.

"You're sure?" Jack said. Ally smiled and nodded.

"We'll be fine." Ally said. Jack sighed and kissed Ally.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said, then he turned back to Ron. "Hey, this mission, I'm in." Ron smiled and nodded. "Just give me some time to get my gear."

* * *

_Nick Russell: Red Mystic Ranger_

Nick and Maddie held each other close, their shirts off, and their lips pressed tightly together. Their wedding was planned to happen in a month and they had done their planning for the day and right now they were just relaxing. Unfortinutally, as Nick's hand began to slide down to Maddie's pants, there was a knock at the door.

"Nick, I know you're in there." Came a voice on the other side of the door. With an annoyed sigh, Nick sat up, put his shirt back on and went to the door. Opening it, he was a little surprised to find Ron Stoppable on the other side.

"Ron, what do you want man?" Nick demanded. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Yeah sorry about that." Ron apoligised. "Hey Maddie." He called around Nick.

"Hey Ron." Maddie said, trying to keep herself covered with the bed sheets.

"What do you want?" Nick repeated.

"I'm putting a team together for a mission, and I want someone on there that I know will listen to me." Ron said. "I know you're wedding's next month but please man." Nick sighed and looked back at Maddie, who just smiled and gave a small nod.

"Guess I'm in." Nick said with a sigh.

* * *

**So the team's assembled. If any of you are currous about Tommy or Jason's responces, check out my other story Kim Possible Rangers. And I'm sorry that I didn't include all the Red Rangers, but, including Ron, that would be 14 Rangers, and that just seemed like overkill to me.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Unmorphed vs Grunts

**Last time the team was assembled, now comes their first battle of about 3.**

**I don't own anything**

Kim Possible Rangers: Forever Red, Chapter 2: Unmorphed vs Grunts

At Yamanouchi, Tommy Oliver Possible and Jason Lee Scott stood before Rocky's grave.

"I wondered why I couldn't get in touch with you 5 years ago. This explains so much." Tommy said, placing a hand on the gravestone. "Adam and Aisha took it pretty hard you know, but they're doing ok. We miss you man."

"You were a great man Rocky." Jason said. "I know it was a good move choosing you to succeed me. You did a lot of good, in the Ranger uniform, and from what I understand here." In the shadows, Ron stood, away from them with Rufus.

"Are you not going to join them?" Rufus asked. After Rocky had died, he had passed his possition of Sensei to Rufus, turning the naked mole rat into a human who looked a lot like Rocky did as sensei, except that he didn't have hair.

"I've payed my respects to Sensei, Rufus." Ron said. "This is their turn." In Ron's mind's eye, he saw Rocky standing before Tommy and Jason. Several minutes later, 9 men came into the feild of Yamanouchi.

"Guess it's showtime." Ron said, signeling to Tommy and Jason. Together, the three of them made their way over to the other Red Rangers. "Gentlemen, it's good to see you again. You all know me, and I know that several of know know each other, but just so that we're all on the same page, might I suggest a role call?"

"Jason Lee Scott, Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. I'm the original."

"Tommy Oliver Possible, Red Zeo Ranger. Some have called me the best."

"Andros, Red Space Ranger. I'll be flying our ship."

"Leo Colbalt, Red Galaxy Ranger. Things are probably gonna get crazy aren't they?"

"Carter Grason, Red Lightspeed Ranger. Reporting for duty."

"Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger. Redy to serve."

"Cole Evens, Red Wild Force Ranger. I'm here to do what ever it takes."

"Shane Clark, Red Wind Ranger. Nice place y'all got here."

"Conner McKnight, Red Dino Ranger. Good to see you again Dr. O."

"Jack Lander, S.P.D. Red Ranger. I came out of retirement for this."

"Nick Russell, Red Mystic Ranger. You came out of retirement? I left my fience with her shirt off."

"All right, all right." Ron said. "Now that that's out of the way. Let's get down to business. Andros?"

"We'll be flying in the Astro Megaship Mark 5. It will probably only take us an hour to reach our destination so we'll have our breifing on the way." Andros explained.

"And I'm sorry to say that due to recent events, Jason and Tommy won't be joining us on this mission." Ron said.

"What?" Cole and Connor said in unison.

"Guys relax, you've got a great leader." Jason said, clasping Ron on the shoulder. Cole and Connor grumbled, but nodded.

"Right then." Ron said, nodding at Andros to lead the way. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Drakken and the others flew in their stolen space craft over the moon, searching for the palace that the cloaked figure had spoken of. 

"How do we know if this palace even exists?" Killigan asked.

"That guys was able to bust of out of that clink, he was on the level, seriously." Motor Ed said.

"Yes." Monkey fist agreeded. "And the strength that was comming off of him, he was difenetly not the joking type."

"But you know he's going to want something in return." Shego said. "Other than just us fighting for him when he asks us to."

"Well whoever he is, he was right about the castle." Drakken said. He and the other's all stared in awe as they came up upon a giant castle with some kind of sphere thing on at the top of it. "Now all we have to do is find those staffs."

* * *

On the Astro Megaship, the 10 Red Rangers were gathered around the confrence table. 

"All right, let's begin." Ron said, typing on a key board and bringing up several holographic images. "Drew Lipskey, aka Dr. Drakken." Ron said. "He's a bit of a combonation of a genious and an idiot. When he was supercharged, he became some kind of giant aligater mutant thing. He also commands a small army of syntho drones: wariors made up almost completle of some kind of goop."

"How is a a combo of a genious and an idiot?" Carter asked.

"Because 9 times out of 10, he could have taken my and Kim Possible down if he hadn't taken so much time talking about it." Ron said.

"I knew I recoginized you from somewhere." Cole said. "You're Kim Possible's sidekick aren't you?" Ron's face imediatly fell, but he shook it off. "Another time then." Cole said, knowing that he had struck a nerve. Ron nodded and typed on the keyboard again, changing the image.

"Shego: a real feme fatale. Capable of fireing blasts of green plasma at anthing that she dosen't like." Ron said. "After gaining her Demonrella upgrade, her plasma became pure fire and she became some kind of dragon thing."

"Dude, she's hot." Shane said, leaning over to Connor, who nodded vigerously as Ron again changed the image.

"Duff Killigan: the world deadlest golpher. Believe it or not, the guy actually uses exploiding golph balls as weapons." Ron said. "After his upgrade, he became some kind of troll thing and his golph clubs and golph balls became even more deadly."

"I've read about him, his decenden't are a real pain." Jack said.

"Surprised a guy like that could find someone who would sleep with him." Wes added with a smirk. Ron also gave a small smile as he changed the images again.

"Ed Lipskey, aka Motor Ed. The guy's a genious when it come's to cars and such, but he's just as deranged as his cousin Dr. Drakken." Ron said. "He became some kind of cybog after Demonrealla got done with him. Just think decipticon only a whole lot ugleyer."

"Wonder if he would be able to do anything about the Astro Megaship." Andros said.

"Dude, the guy's got a mullet, I wouldn't let him anywhere near my motorcycle." Nick said. Ron nodded as he once again changed the images.

"Lord Mongoumrey Fisk, aka Monkey Fist. Once a man of respect, now a kung fu monkey man freak of nature who commands a team of monkey ninjas." Ron explained. "After Demonrealla, he was also some kind of gorella, samauri thing."

"Sounds like he's going to be a problem." Leo said.

"Don't worry about him, he's mine." Ron said as he closed down the image. "Myself and my team of Rangers had these guys captured, but they were somehow able to break out and traveled to the moon for some reason."

"Probably trying to find Rita and Zedd's palace and claim their staffs." Andros said, stroking his chin.

"Rita and Zedd?" Ron asked. "As in Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd? Jason and Tommy told me about them, the original big bads that the Rangers had to deal with."

"That's right." Andros said. "They were purified and turned good after I killed, or should I say scattered, Zordon, but aparently their staffs still have their dark power."

"Then that's got to be what their after." Ron said with a nodd. "Andros, get us to where those staffs are and I wanted to be there yesterday."

* * *

Drakken and the others slowly made their way through out the castle, looking for the staffs that the stranger had spoken of. 

"Well, well, well, Drakken, Shego, Motor Ed, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan. What brings you guys all the way up here to the moon?" Came an all too familer voice. The 5 villians turned to see Ron Stoppable standing there facing them. Along with her were 9 other young men all geared up and ready to take them down.

"Stoppable, how did you get up here?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"You think you'er the only ones with access to a space ship?" Ron asked giving Andros a small girn. "Except we didn't have to steal ours."

"Well it dosen't matter, because when we do regain out powers, it dosen't matter what you have, neither you nor anybody else will be able to stop us." Drakken said.

"And you said he always does that?" Leo said, looking over at Ron, who just sighed and nodded.

"Sycntho droons, get them!" Drakken shouted, throwing dozzens to small green capcels.

"Monkey Ninjas!" Monkey Fist shouted, moving his hands in a blur and slamming his palm down onto the floor, conjuring up an entire army of monkey ninjas in a puff of smoke. "Attack!" As the villians ran away from the Rangers and their minios, the Rangers got ready for battle.

"Guess we got to go through them before we can get the big bosses." Connor said, with a slight smile.

"Looks that way bro." Shane agreeded, smiling as well.

"Then lets get to work." Ron said, leading the charge into the enemy.

* * *

Andros dived into a group of syntho-drones. They were a lot stronger than Ron had led them on to be. They were strong, fast, and surprisingly smart. Andros was actually doing more blocking than actual attacking, and the scyntho-drones were slowly pushing him back. Then, out of the cornor of his eye, Andros saw something that would help him to turn the tide of the battle: a large pole sticking up near the edge of a drop. 

Breaking away from the scyntho-drones, he lunged for the pole and swoung around it, slamming his feet into a number of scyntho drones and sending several of them falling down to splater against the floor. Now with the scyntho drones between him and the drop, Andros hit them with everything that he had sending them falling again and again.

"Battalizer!" He cried, snapping out his battlizer. "Level 1!" Pressing the 1 button on it, Andros slammed his fist into, and through, several scyntho-drones, causing them to leak out whatever goop it was that gave them form. Andros also quicly regretted the action, as his arm was now covered in that goop. Then he got an idea. "Level 2!" He said, pressing the 2 button on the battlizer and slammed his charged fist against the ground, causing it to crack and then lifted the fragments, cutting the drones allready shortened numbers in half. Thinking, the remaining drones picked up various poles and held them like weapons. Smirking, Andros held his hand out and one of the other poles flew from the ground and into this hand. He then spun the weapon above his head and beconed the scyntho-drones on. The drone's charged, and were quickly subdued as Andros paried their pipes and poles and pierced their bodies with his own, impaling them and causing them to leake out their goop and practly melt into nothing.

* * *

Leo stood before a small army of scyntho-drones, waiting. Then as the drones charged at him, he drew his Quaszar Sabor and became a cyclone of slashes, cutting at each and every drone that came at him. He moved with the grace and agility of a cat, turning a small army of drones, into a large pile of goop on the floor. Then when he looked up, he found himself looking at a bunch of monkeys in black ninja uniforms. 

"Guys, do we really have to do this?" Leo asked the monkeys. In responce, one of the monkeys leapt up and knocked the Quaszor Sabor out of Leo's hand. "I guess so." Leo said, taking a fighting stance. He and the monkeys clashed in a wave. The monkeys lashed out with unbleavible skill, speed, and agility. But what was even more surprising, was that Leo was able to follow their attacks perfectly, and struck back with even more strength and power than the monkeys were disihing out. Slowly, Leo fought his way over to his Quaszar Saber and picked it up.

"This ends now!" He shouted. He Saber began to glow with a red light and swong it across his body, sending out a wave of red lightning that struck the monkey, electricuing them and with the goop from the scyntho-drones still on the ground, it just added to the attack.

Before long, the monkeys were on the ground, smoking and twitching slightly.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you guys." Leo said, resting the Quaszar Sabor on his shoulder. "But you really left me no choice."

* * *

Carter shouldre rolled strait into a mess of scyntho-drones, spinning around on the ground and knocking them off their feet before springing up, a laser pistol in his hand. Like an cowboy from the old west, he fired the laser at all the scyntho-drones in his area, causing them the buldge and exploide as the blasts heated up their scyntho goo. 

"Glad I always practiced on my aim." He commented. He turned to look and down the hall there were several scyntho drones, pipes in their hands, ready to be thrown. "Oh boy." Carter said as the drones threw the spears at him. But as Carter leapt into the air, he spun, dodging the spears and blasting the drones in mid air, causing them to exploide like the others did.

"Damn." Carter siad, spinning the pistol in on his finger. "Sometimes I think that I was born in the wrong era." He slid the laser back into it's holster like an old fassion cowboy.

* * *

Wes dived in between a scyntho-drone and a monkey ninja, narowly avoiding a swing of a pipe from both sides. As he pops right back up to his feet, he blocks a punch from a drone and follows up with an uppercut of his own, lifting the scyntho-drone off its feet. Then, he grabbed the drone by it's legs and swong it around, smacking it into several monkey ninjas before throwing it into a large group of scyntho-drones, drawing his weapon, and blasting the drones. 

"Now that they're all out of the way." We said, holstering his weapon and turning to the monkeys. "Let's just see what you guys got." Lowering himeself into a fighting stance, he beconed the monkeys on. They charged at him, screeching at him, but Wes was calm and eaisly returned their force with his own. It seemed as though time was slowing down for him and he could strike the monkeys as if they were standing still, before long, the monkeys were down on the ground, defeated.

"Did I slow down time?" Wes wondered aloud. "Must be some kind of Ranger after effect." Then with a smile he added. "I like it."

* * *

Cole leapt backwards from a group of scynth-drones and managed to kick several of them in the heads, knocking them flat on their back. As soon as he landed, he spun around and back handed another drone and then punched a third. Then the leapt into the air and kicked one drone and then spun and kicked then one next to it. One of them came charging at him and Cole, quick as a blink, dropped down onto his hands and grabbed it's head with his feet and leap up, spun in mid air, flipping the drone down onto whatever it called a face. When Cole landed, he looked around and found himself surrounded by a circle of scyntho-drones. 

"Normally, I would try and talk you all down and try not to fight." He said, looking around the circle. "But I can feel that none of you have a heart, so I can honestly say that I will have no problem beating the holy shit out of each and everyone of you." As soone as the word "you" left his lips, the drones charged.

Reacting with animal like reflexes, Cole dropped down on one hand and kicked one of the drones in it's face. Then, using the momentum, he spun on his hands like a top, he legs outstretched, kicking several drones in the gut with one leg, and quickly striking their faces with the other. Then he brought his feet down bellow him and knocked the legs out from a drone and spun around, smashing it into the ground. Finally with complete fluency, Cole launched himself into the air, striking the final scyntho-drone, drilling his foot into it.

* * *

Shane ran along the skies, stepping on several monkey ninja heads as he went before he landed. 

"Monkey ninja?" Shane said, shaking his head. "I've seen some weird stuff, hell, my sensei was turned into a gunie pig, but I just seem to have a hard time wrapping my head around the idea of monkey ninja." But then he just shrugged. "Oh well." Reaching behind his back, Shane pulled out of the case on his back...his skateboard. Jumping on, Shane used his wind ninja abilities to charge into the monkeys like a bowling ball, colliding with them and scattering them like roaches in the light. As he went through, he fired blasts of wind left and right.

"Come on monkies." Shane taunted. "You're making this almost too easy for me." Shreaking, the monky ninjas charged at Shane, but the wind ninja just smiled, kicked his board up to him, and spun it like a boomerang, striking one monkey, then flying at another, under the control of Shane's powers. The board flew back to it's owner's outstretched hand once all of the monkeys were down for the count. "Definetly gonna have to remember to show that to my students." Shane noted, smiling.

* * *

Conner looked around at the scyntho drones that stared him down. 

"You guys definetly aren't tyrano-drones." He said, crossing his arms and grinning his trademark cocky grin. "But I'll bet my soccer ball you're just as stupid." The drones seemed to understand Conner's comment and were clearly offended by it judging by the way they charged at him. But Conner just grined and in a blink, half of the scyntho-drones were nothing but giant piles of goop.

"Did I forget to mention that I had superspeed?" Conner said, still grinning. One of the drones lunged at Conner, throwing a couple of punches, which Conner eaisly dodged and he grabbed the drones arm and fliped him onto it's face. Conner looked up to see two more drones charging at him. Quickly, Conner lashed out with his leg, knocking one of them off it's feet and as he spun up, he closelined the other one.

"Tell me guys." Conner said, looking at the remaining drones, his foot resting on a round piece of metal. "You ever play a game called...soccer?" He kicked the piece of metal into one of the drone's faces, bashing it in. And as the ball came back to him, he jumped into the air and spun around, kicking it with all his might. The metal ball flew like a missle, litterally going through scyntho-drones and bounching off of the walls. When it came back for it's final pass, Conner jumped and flipped, sending it strait down onto the last drone's head.

* * *

Jack looked at the drones that were staring him down. 

"All right guys." he said, dropping into a familar fighting stance, and drawing his SPD blaster. "Let's see if I can still pulls this off." He jumped at the drones. One of them threw a punch at hime which he eaisly caught and blasted the drone at point blank range, completly attimising the thing. Then he spun around and blasted 2 other drones drones. Then he felt one of them punch right threw his stomach. Jack looked down to see the drones hand sticking out of his stomach. Then, he calmly turned around and fired his final shot at it.

"Guess that's it for this one." Jack said, thrwoing the empty blaster away. Looking back at the drones, Jack becconed them on, a sly grin on his face. The drones attacked simultaniously. Still grinning, Jack backflipped, kicking one of their heads off. Then as, one of them sweeped it's leg under Jack, he jumped and spun, kicking the other one in the chest, and then across the face. Then final one, Jack caught between his feet and fliped it facedown onto the floor. With all of the drones down, Jack stratened up.

"Man." He grunted. "I'm out of shape."

* * *

Nick stood, a hand on his want. 

"Come on boys." He taunted. "Let's heat things up." Drawing his wand like a gun, he blasted shots of fire out of his wand. The ones that were hit were imetietly heated and exploided. Firing off blast after blast, scyntho drones began falling left and right, bursting into flamming piles of goop.

"Man, I love magic." Nick grinned as the last drone went down.

* * *

Ron stood before a troop of Monkey Ninjas, flexing his fingers. It wasn't like anything he'd never faced before, just a bunch a poop throwing primates in black, no problem. Closing his eyes, Ron let the mystic monkey power flow through him, giving him strength. When he opened them, he raised his hand, beconing the monkeys on, and they were more than happy to comply. They lunged at him, screeching, and attacking. But Ron was no longer the same young man he had been when he had first faced the Monkey Ninjas, no longer was he the one who freaked out, started screaming, and flaling his arms around wildly. He was calm, collected, and in control.

He dodged the monkey's attack with ease and struck back, knocking down each monkey with only one strike. At one point, he even grabbed one of the monkies by the tail and spun it around, smacking it into other monkeys before throwing it into a small group of them. By the time Ron was finished, the monkies were all down, knocked out by the True Monkey Master.

* * *

Drakken and the villians looked around for a while and then they found them. The two staffs that the stranger had spoken of. On looked like a giant magnifying glass but without a lense while the other was twisted into the shape of a Z.

"This is it." Drakken stated. "This is what will give us back out power." Slowly, he reached for the staffs.

"Stop right there!" A voice behind them shouted. Spinning around, the villians found the 10 Red Rangers standing there, ready to take them down. "We're not going to let you take those staffs!" Ron declared.

"You're too late Stoppable." Monkey Fist shouted as he and the others grabbed the staffs. There was a bright flash of light, and when it fadded, the villians had transformed into their monster forms.

"Looks like they got an upgrade." Ron said, looking down the line of his predesores. "So should we!"

"Let's Rocket! 3, 3, 5! Red Space Ranger"

"Go Galatic! Red Galaxy Ranger!"

"Lightspeed Rescue! Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

"Time For, Time Force! Red Time Force Ranger!"

"Wild Access! Red Wild Force Ranger!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Power of Air! Red Wind Ninja Ranger!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Red Dino Ranger!"

"S.P.D. Emergency! Red S.P.D. Ranger!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"It's Morphin Time! Red Monkey! Red Beast Force Ranger!"

"Power Rangers!"

* * *

**And end. whew, these chapters are getting pretty freakin long. So now I have a question for you, my readers: which would you rather like, 2 chapters, where you get to see all of the Rangers battles in action, or 5 where you see each villian go down against a Ranger or Rangers?**

**Here's how the fights are gonna pan out:**

**Monkey Fist vs. Ron**

**Shego vs. Shane, Conner, and Jack**

**Drakken vs. Carter and Wes**

**Motor Ed vs. Cole and Leo**

**Killigan vs. Andros and Nick**


	3. Rangers vs Villians

**I don't own anything**

Kim Possible Rangers: Forever Red, Chapter 3, Rangers vs Villinans

"Looks like they got an upgrade." Ron said looking down the line of his predesors. "Let do the same!"

**_You ready? Lets go!  
Yeah, for those of you who want to know what were all about  
Its like this yall (cmon!) _**

"Let's Rocket! 3 3 5! Red Space Ranger!"

"Go Galatic! Red Galaxy Ranger!"

"Light Speed, Rescue! Red Light Speed Ranger!"

"Time For, Time Force! Red Time Force Ranger!"

"Wild Access! Red Wild Force Ranger!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Power Of Air! Red Wind Ninja Ranger!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Red Dino Ranger!"

"S.P.D. Emergency! S.P.D. Red Ranger!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"It's Morphin Time! Red Monkey! Red Beast Ranger!"

"Power Rangers!"

**_This is ten percent luck,  
Twenty percent skill,  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will,  
Five percent pleasure,  
Fifty percent pain,  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! _**

"10 Red Rangers!" Drakken cried out in fear and shock. "One of them was bad enough!"

"And it's only about to get worse Drakken!" Ron shouted, pointing a gloved hand at the villian. "Let's take them guys!" Ron lead the 10 Red Rangers charged towards the villians who charged as well, facing them head on, Drakken leading them.

**_Mike  
He doesnt need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether its the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em  
He knows the code:  
Its not about the salary  
Its about reality and making some noise  
Makin' a story  
Makin sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down, Taks pickin it up!  
(Lets go!) _**

Ron ran right into Drakken, who was still holding Rita and Zedd's staffs, Ron held his own Monkey Staff in his hands. The two weapons clashed with each other.

"You know what Drakken, you were always pathetic." Ron said, wresteling for control. "You always had your henchmen or Shego to do you dirty work, you never got you own hands dirty. And I can see why." Ron flipped his Monkey Staff and knocked Rita and Zedd's staffs out of his hands, sending them flying through the air and landing on a nearby cliff.

"You will pay for that Stobbable!" Drakken roared and lashed out with his tail, only to have it caught by Monkey Fist. "What are you doing?" Drakken demanded as Carter and Wes came up next to Ron, ready for battle.

"Stoppable is a master of Mystic Monkey Kung-Fu." Monkey Fist replied calmly. "He is the decendent of Sensei Yamanouchi and a Red Ranger. He could eaisly destroy you without even trying. That aside, he is my opponient." Monkey Fist and Ron stared each other down for a moment.

"You head the monkey man." Ron said to Carter and Wes. "You guys deal with Drakken. Monkey Fist's mine, always has been, always will be." As his fellow Red Rangers nodded, Ron lowered himself into a fighting stance, his Monkey Staff parellel to the ground. Monkey fist literally picked up Drakken and threw him away and drew his swords.

"Even before you were a Ranger, I had respect for you." Monkey Fist said as he and Ron began to circle one another. "You were a noble warrior."

"And I had respect for you." Ron replied. "Out of all the villians KP and I have had to deal with, you've always shown honor in battle." The 2 of them froze, looking at eachother for a moment, and then, at the same time, they attacked.

**_Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact  
That many mis judge him because he makes a livin from writin raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin for someones help, and get some respect  
Hes only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist _**

Shane, Conner, and Jack charged at Shego, each one of them holding a blade. Shego just smirked at the approching Rangers and ignited her hands with her green flames. Jack was the first one to reach her, but Shego eaisly knocked him away. Then she ducked under Conner's attempted sneak attack from above and kicked in in the back. Then, from out of the conor of her eye she saw Snane from flying in and bringing his sword down towards Shego's skull. She just bairly got her hands up in time to catch Shane's Ninja Sword.

"Not bad." Shego grunted. "I almost didn't know you were comming."

"Ninja skills babe." Shane replied. "What can I say, I'm a master of the air." As if demenstrating the point, he yanked his sword out of Shego's hands and did a backflip away from Demonrella's former general. Confused at first, Shego understood his tactic as Conner's Tyrano Staff came out of no where and slamed into her gut. As she staggered back she looked behind her to see Jack pulling out his blasters and as Shane landed, pull out his own Halk Blaster.

"Fire!" The two Red Rangers said in unison, blasting Shego with their weapons. With a slight smirk, Shego raised her hands and fired off to blasts of her green fire at the blasts. Her flames took out the the blasts and still came after the Rangers.

"Woah!" Shane, Conner, and Jack cried out, diveing away from the attacks.

"Sorry boys." Shego said, blowing out the fire on her hands. "Guess I'm just too hot to handle."

**_This is twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent beer  
Be one hundred percent clear, 'cause Ryu is ill  
Who wouldve thought that hed be the one to set the west in flames  
Then I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "The Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church  
I like bleach man, Ryu had the stupidest verse  
This dude is the truth, now everybody givin him guest spots  
His stocks through the roof I heard he fuckin with S-Dot! _**

Ron and Monkey Fist seemed to dance with each other in a circle, staff and swords clashing against one another, causing sparks to fly.

"You're skills have improved greatly Stoppable." Monkey Fist said as he gridlocked his swords with Ron's Monkey Staff.

"And you've gotten sloppy Monky Face." Ron replied, doing the same more he used on Drakken, knocking Monkey Fist's swords out of his hands. "You've always been too relient on power to help you."

"And what about you?" Monkey Fist shot back. "Before you gained Mystic Monkey Power you wre nothing but a sidekick, now you are a warrior."

"I was a warrior before I got the Power." Ron replied. "But now that I do have it, I'm even stronger."

"We'll see about that." Monkey Fist replied and lunged at Ron. Ron slammed his Staff into the ground and followed Monkey Fist. The two warriors met mid way, striking each other with a whirlwind of punches and kicks, each beggining to glow with blue mystic monkey power. Before long, the glow from the two warriors was so bright, it was impossible to tell who was winning. Then, one of them came flying out of the glow and slammed into a cliff. The Red Beast Ranger stood there, fist still outstretch in his last punch.

"Boo-ya." He said, grinning beneath his helmet.

**_Its just ten percent luck,  
Twenty percent skill,  
Fiftteen percent concentrated power of will,  
Five percent pleasure,  
Fifty percent pain,  
And a hundred perecnt reason to remember the name! _**

Shane had takken a pretty good hit after Shego's last attack, and she saw him like a wonded animal just wating to be pounced on. But before she could attack, Conner and Jack stood between them.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Conner asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jack replied, pulling out his morpher. "S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode!" Jack was quickly epuiped with state of the art S.P.D. S.W.A.T. gear complete with blaster in hand.

"Super Dino Mode!" Conner called out. In a flash of light, the white designes on his uniform became giant, triangular blades up and down his arms.

Conner charged at Shego, swinging his arms at her head, about ready to take her head off. Shego bobbed and weaved, dodging Conner's slashes. Conner spun around and lonched a kick that nicked Shego's cheek, leaving a long thin cut.

"I hate to scratch such a beautuful face." Conner said.

"Well I'd love to scratch yours!" Shego roared, swining her green flaming claws at Conner, who now had to bob and weave to avoide the attacks. "Now Jack!" Conner shouted, backflipping and giving Jack a clean shot with his S.W.A.T. Rifle, firing it right at Shego's heart. But Shego literally caught the blast in her hand.

"Holy shit." Jack gasped. He was too amazed that he didn't doged Shego's return blast and it hit him, sending him skidding across the ground.

**_They call him Ryu he's sick  
And hes spittin' fire and Mike  
Got him out the dryer hes hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine  
Hes a prick, hes a cock  
The type woman want to be with  
And rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the makin  
Patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinodas takin over the globe  
Hes got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kids throat _**

As Drakken slowly picked himself up from the ground where Monkey Fist had thrown him, Wes and Carter skidded to a stop in front of him, ready to fight.

"So that monkey freak wants to fight the buffoon on his own fine, I'll deal with the 2 of you." Drakken said, rising to his feet.

"That's what you think." Carter said. He pulled out his V-Lancer while Wes drew his Chrono Sabors as they charged at Drakken. They swong their weapons at Drakken who ducked under them and lashed out with his tail, knocking them back. Carter looked over at Wes who nodded and charged at Drakken again. But this time he leapt skyward, giving Carter a clear shot at Drakken as he fired at him, nailing the mad genious turned mutant int the chest and sending him staggering backward. Wes mean while came down from above and slashed Drakken across the face. Drakken staggered back, clutching at his face as blood slowly oozed between this fingers.

"I'll kill you!" Drakken roared, lashing out with his tail. But Wes just caught the tail in his hands.

"I dont' think so Doc." Wes said, exipiting great strength, he lifted Drakken up by the tail and began to swing him around.

"Not again!" Drakken screammed as Wes let go, sending Drakken flying strait at Carter who lifted up his V-Lancer and swong it at Drakken, slashing him across the chest and sending him rolling away.

**_Tak  
Hes not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Makin his way to the top  
He often gets a comment on his name  
People keep askin him, was it given at birth,  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No. Hes livin' proof,  
Got him rockin the booth  
Hell get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice (juice)  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do n give a hundred percent! _**

With both Shane and Jack temporally out of commision, it was just down to Conner.

"You know, a beautufuly woman such as yourself shouldn't have to do this." He said. "Personally, if I wasn't already seeing someone, I'd probably ask you out myself."

"You're sweet kid." Shego admitted. "I hate sweet." With a roar, she blasted a wall of fire at Conner.

"Sheild of Triumph!" Conner cried, and in his hands appeared a red and yellow sheild witch took the attack and completly neutralized it. "Triasic Power!" Conner was bathed in golden light from the sheild and when it fadded, his white plates had shrunk down and had turned to gold. "All right Shego, let's see what you've got!" He charged at Shego, his sheild held out in front of him. Shego fired up her claws and swong at Conner, only to slash nothing but air and get hit in the face with his sheild.

"Thought you didn't want to scratch my pretty little face." Shego said, wiping away a smal trail of blood off the cornor of her mouth.

"That was before you hurt my friend." Conner said seriously. Holding up his sheild, a large black hole appeared behind Shego. Conner charged at Shego and tackeled her into the hole, sending them to what looked a lot like a videogame.

"Welcome to the Triasiac Dimention." Conner said, floating a few feet away from Shego. With a roar, Shego threw green fire at Conner, but it just passed right through him. "Sorry Shego, but this is my world." Conner said and with a flick of his wrist, a long blade shot out from the Sheild of Triumph. "And these are my rules." He litterally flew at Shego at blinding speed and slashed her with every pass.

Back in the real world, Shego dropped to the ground while Conner landed by his teammates, victorius.

**_Forget Mike  
Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like hes never got time  
Because he writes every note, and he writes every line  
And Ive seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
Its like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with the kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?! _**

Killigan swong his golf club/scythe at Andros who backflipped away from the attack and Nick ran in, his sword in hand and took a swing at Killigan's head. Killigan ducked under the attack and blasted Nick with one of his energy golf balls, sending the Red Mystic Ranger skidding back several feet.

"This guy's better than Ron let on in the breifing." Andros commented. Nick nodded in agreement, but beneth his helmet, he was smiling. 

"He had better have been good to pull me away from Maddie." Nick said, his sword in hand. Andros nodded and drew his lazor pistol while Nick shifted his sword into it's wand mode. The two red rangers pointed their weapons at Killigan and fired, Andros a beam of energy, and Nick a stream of fire. Killigan spun his golf scythe, deflecting the blasts, but they were only a distraction as Nick and Andros charged at him, swords in hand.

"Sprial Sabor!" Andros shouted.

"Mystic Striker!" Nick declared. Both of them slashed at Killigan, breaking his weapon in half.

"You wrecked me club!" Killigan roared in outrage, swinging his fist and smashing the nearist Ranger, Andros, in the face. The Red Space Ranger was lifted off his feet and flew back several yards.

" Andros!" Nick shouted, watching his predesor go flying backwards.

"And you're next." Killigan said as he loomed over Nick.

"We'll see about that." Nick shot back. "Mystic Fighters!" Red boxing gloves appeared on Nick's fists and the fist fight broke out. Killigan had a slight advantage on Nick until Nick locked Killigan's arm in his own and delivered 2 powerful kidney punches to Killigan's stomach and one more of his face.

"That was for Andros." Nick said.

**_This is ten percent luck,  
Twenty percent skill,  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will,  
Five percent pleasure,  
Fifty percent pain,  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! _**

Leo and Cole stood side by side as they stared down Motor Ed in his cyborg form.

"You two red guys don't have a prayer against me." Ed said. "I was tough even before my upgrade. Now, I'm invinciable!" Ed played out a screech of an air guitar.

"I honestly don't know what's worse." Leo said. "The mullet, or the air guitar."

"That's it Red." Motor Ed cried out. "You dised the mullet and the guitar, now you're gonna pay!" Ed's arms turned into cannons and two giant missle pods sprang up from his back, all aimed at the Red Galaxy and Wild Force Rangers.

"You just had to piss him off." Cole said as Motor Ed began to open fire. Leo and Cole dived out of the way and towards towards Motor Ed.

"Lion Fang!" Cole said as he reached Motor Ed, pulling back his fist with the weapon on it and uppercutted Motor Ed, sending him off his feet and shattering his weapons. Leo ran foward and jumped off of Cole's shoulders. While in mid-air, he grabbed Motor Ed's arms and spun him around, throwing him directly at Cole. "Lion Blaster! Falcon Cannon!" Cole shouted, leveling off the two weapons at Ed and firing, shattering several more of Ed's robotic parts as he fell to the ground. As he tried to stand back up, Leo charged at him, Quazor Sabor in one hand, his Pentablade in the other. He began to slash Motor Ed at blinding speeds before getting underhim and slashing him across he chest with waves of energy.

"Finish him off Cole!" Leo shouted.

"You got it!" Cole shouted back. "Falcon Summiner!" Cole aimed the bow like weapon at the airborn Motor Ed and fired, blasting the deranged cyborg in the torso.

**_This is ten percent luck,  
Twenty percent skill,  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will,  
Five percent pleasure,  
Fifty percent pain,  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! _**

"This ends now Killigan!" Nick shouted, pulling out his morpher. "Legendary Sourse, Mystic Force!" There was a bright flash of light and when it faded, Nick now held a long white staff with a lion head decoration on it, wore golden armor, and the phonix markings on his helmet were now more emphasized.

"So you've done a costume change, big whoop." Killigan said, unimpressed. "You're still gonna pay for wrecking me clubs." He charged an Nick, but the Red Legend Ranger stood his ground. He parried the Mad Golpher Troll's attack and smacked him in the face with the end of his staff.

"Spell Code 1, Fire Storm!" Nick said, turning the 1 dile on his lion staff. Creating a circle with the end of it, he thrusted the staff through the center, generating a wave of fire that smothered Killigan. When the flame's cleared, Killigan was still standing.

"It'll…take more than…that to take…me down." He panted.

"Well then how about this?" Andros asked, appearing from behind Nick, blasting Killigan with his Sprial Sabor Cannon. Killigan was lifted off his feet and blown away.

_**Yeah! Fort Minor! **_  
_**M. Shinoda, Styles of Beyond! **_**_  
__Ryu, Takbir! _  
_Machine Shop!_**

The villains and the Rangers both regrouped on opposite sides.

"This isn't going well." Drakken commented, fear in his voice.

"Then perhapse you all need another boost." Said a voice above them. Looking up to find the same mysterious, hooded figure that had released the villains in the first place.

"Who are you?" Ron demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." The figure said. "But for now." Using the Rita and Zedd's staffs, the figure bathed the villains in light and when it faded, they had been transformed into their truly monsterous states.

"We're gonna need more power for this one." Ron said. "Let's Battalize."

* * *

**And that it for this chapter. Now I might end it here or I might not, it depends on if anyone wants to see a feakin giant zord battle or just end it all with a battalizer brawl. Also, the song used in this chapter is "Remember the Name" By Fort Minor featuring Styles of Beyond.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


	4. Battlizers vs Super Villians

**This chapter may shed some light onto why I chose these 9 Rangers for my Forever Red.**

**I don't own anything**

Kim Possible Rangers: Forever Red, Chapter 5: Battalizers vs Super Villians

"Battalizer 3!" Andros cried, pressing the number 3 on his battalizer. His Ranger uniform was suddenly replaced with a bulkeyer, armored verson of itself. A giant jet-pack with wings strapped itself to his back as did small red wings.

"Red...Armored...Power...Ranger!" Leo shouted, brandishing two halfs to a divice and snapping them together. From above, a giant silver ship flew towards him, dropping two giant metal boots that Leo jumped into. Slowly, the rest of the ship lowered itself down onto his shoulders.

"Trans-Armor Cycle!" Carter said, calling fowared a red motorcycle which he jumped onto with ease. "Armor Mode!" The front of the motor cycle disconnected from the bike and strapped itself to Carter's chest. Then the front spokes popped off and Carter jumped off of them and skidded onto them. "Complete Transformation!" The seat of the motorcycle disconnected and formed a pair of gauntlents which connected to Carter's hands and the wheels of the bike attached themselves to his back.

"Red Battle Warrior!" Wes shouted as he congered up a ball of fire in his hand. He was quickly covered in fire and when it died down, he was now wearing a golden suit of armor, similer to that of a knights and carried a long sword.

"Animarium Armor!" Cole cried, pulling off his belt buckel and opening it up. From some pocket dimention, a mechanical falcon emerged and Cole was outfitted in golden armor. "Red Savage Warrior Power Up!" The falcon attached itself to Cole's back.

"Battlizer Mode, Engage!" Shane shouted, spinning his morpher as it turned to gold. Shane quickly earned a golden chest plate, shoulder pads, gauntlents, and shin guards. "Power Up!"

"Battlizer, energize!" Conner cried, pressing a button on his newly morphed morpher. A flaming serpent shot up from his morpher and wrapped itself around his arms creating a head and tail. "Fire Kick!" He leap up and performed a spin kick as his legs burst into flames. When they died down, he had gained simmiler armor on his shins. "Super Fire Power!"

"S.P.S. Battlizer" Jack shouted into his morpher as a machinacle dog jumped into the fray. The dog launched a morpher which strapped itself to Jack's wrist. "Activate Battlizer!" Jack gained silver shoulder pads, boots, gauntlents, and his morpher turned into a short sword. "Cyber Mode, Complete!"

"Fireheart!" Nick shouted to the sky and a giant red dragon swooped down and he jumped onto it's back. Nick clicked a red morpher and jumped off of Fireheart and it swooped around behind him. By magic, the two beings merged into one and Nick's uniform changed. His armor appeared samuri like with horns on his mask and a giant pair of wings appeared on his back along with 2 mini staph like weapons in his hands. "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!"

"Lotas Blade Battalizer! Activate!" Ron's shouted. His Ranger uniform changed into a red suit of armor. The upper arm was now consisted of 5 rectangular slants while 5 hexagons covered the backs of his hands and forearms. He legs were attached to armor similer to that of a samuri. He also now wore a chest plate, a red cape billowed out behind him and his helmet now seemed even more monkey like. "Red Mystic Monkey Ranger!"

**_It's the real authentic  
Leave ya'll dented  
Forget what ya heard  
If I said it, I meant it  
Did it for real  
While ya'll pretended  
Back for more  
Startin' the war to end it_**  
**_Raw  
Rippin' like I'm working a chainsaw  
New York to Cali  
New Jersey to Crenshaw  
Speak the gift while you bleed the fit  
My team is sick  
We eat, sleep, and breathe this shit  
Rough and rugged  
Kill 'em soft  
We don't leave one standin' when we breakin' 'em off  
Takin' a loss?  
Not a chance in your life  
If being fresh is wrong, I don't wanna be right  
Stop, drop, and roll  
We got souls  
Safe to pop off when we lock and load  
So this how we get this done  
You can check on the rep, yep, second to none_**

Wess and Ron charged at the now gorilla resembling Monkey Fist, their swords in hand. Monkey Fist slammed his fists down at where the two red rangers had once been. Wes had dived tot he left while Ron had gone right. Wess made the first move, lunging at Monkey Fist with his sword in hand. He swong at Monkey Fist who drew his own blades and countered the attack.

"Nice move." Wes admitted as his blades were locked between Monkey Fists. "But that ball of fire I had in my hand earilyer wasn't just for show." Wes's blade suddenly became enflamed and he swong his sword foward and sent Monkey Fist staggering back, a large burn scar down his chest. Monkey Fist roared in rage and charged at Wes, swinging his swords maddly. Ron jumped in between them and, changing the Lotas Blade into a 3 pronged blade, captured Monkey Fist's swords.

"Remember me Monkey Fist?" Ron taunted. He thrusted his blade up and threw Monkey Fist off ballance. While the large Gorilla creature was off balance, Ron jumped up and kicked him in the chest, sending him staggering back. "Let's finish this guy Wes." Ron said.

"Couldn't agree with you more Ron." Wes agreeded, holding his blade ready. "Ignite!" Wes commanded and his sword burst into flames from which he circled the blade while Ron charged up his Mystic Monkey Power, generating the Mystic Monkey Aura.

"Mystic Monkey Slash!" Ron shouted and lunged at Monkey Fist while Wes slashed his circle of fire, launching a bolt of Flames that followed Ron. The two attacks struck Monkey Fist and he fell to the ground and reverted back to his normal, human state.

**_Check on the rep, second to none, yea  
This how we get this done  
You can check on the rep, second to none  
Check on the rep, second to none, yea  
This how we get this done  
You can check on the rep, second to none_**

Shego whipped her head around and blasted a stream of fire Cole and Nick, who both spread their wings and leapt skyward, sworing over the green flames.

"Come on babe, let's settle this dragon to dragon." Nick taunted as he swooped around and dive bombed Shego, his dragon staffs in hand. Shego swipped her claws at him, which he dodged and song his staffs back at her, striking her on the neck and stomach. Shego grabbed his hands and glared at him with furry just before the pulled her head back and let loose with a stream of fire at point blank range. As Nick flew back, Cole swooped in and grabbed Shego from behind and lifted her up off the ground and into the sky.

"I know you heart is in there, and that is that been tainted by darkness, but you don't have to give in to it." He said. "You can choose a better life for yourself." Shego however didn't care to what the Red Wild Force Ranger had to say and tried to buck him off, eventually succeding. Cole, saddened, bowed his head. But when he raised his head again, it was with hardened determination. He flew directly at Shego and folded his wings over, turning himself into a bullite. With a roar, Shego blazed a stream of fire at him, but the flames simply rolled off of his armor and he slammed into Shego, knocking them both into a cliff side. As Cole pulled himself off of Shego, she fell to the ground and Cole was joined by Nick.

"Dosen't look like she's done just yet." Nick said as Shego began to get back up.

"Then let's finish what we started." Cole said taking to the skys once again. Nick nodded and held his staffs at the ready.

"Falcon Blast!" Cole shouted, sending out a blast of energy from his armor. Nick however, charged up his staffs and threw him with Cole's blast, causing the two attacks to merge and nail Shego at the same time, causing her to change back into her human form.

**_Yo, check the rep, yep, enough respect  
If not for the jewels I drop, the chunky neck  
I'm funky fresh  
Equipped with a rusty tick  
Am I the best?  
Well I gotta put it bluntly, yes  
You can't touch me  
The flows'll get ya  
Squeeze breath outta your chest like boa constrictors  
I'm a killer and I usually know my victims  
So I catch a lot of bodies on the homie system, uh  
Don't get it twisted, I'll break your jaw  
You'll be sippin' fried chicken through a crazy straw  
Liquid diet, bitch  
We official pirates  
I ghost ride the ghost ship  
Drinkin' and drivin', yea  
You ain't nothing but a whiny kid  
That cries like a wimp cuz nobody rides with him  
I ain't a thug, pimp, gangsta or grinding done [?  
But you can check on the rep, yep, second to none_**

"All right, let's see what you've got you big ugly trool." Conner taunted Killigan. Killigan just gave a grunt and swong his spiked golph club, sending out a wave of spikes at the Rangers. Andros generated a force feild, protecting himself and conner from the attack. "Nice trick, now it's my turn. Stretch Punch!" Conner launched his fist at Killigan and struck him square in the face then grabbed him and reeled him in towards him. "Stretch Kick!" Conner jumped up and launched his foot at Killigan, knocking him back.

"My turn." Andros said, fireing up his jet pack and launching himself at Killigan. The trool didn't have time to recover before Andros had him in a bear hug and was carrying him skyward and throwing him. "Missles fire!" Andros fired a pair of missles that nailed Killigan right in the chest.

"Nice Andros." Conner said from the ground. "Now check this out: Dragon Yo-Yo!" The head and tail of Conners armor, connected and began to spin around each other. Using a string of energy, Conner spun the weapon around his head and threw it at Killigan, bouncing it on and off of him. "Time to finish you off, Blasters, Activate!" A piar of cannons sprung up Conners back and using hydrolics, Conner was launched upward and fired the blasters at Killigan at the same time that Andros fire a set of missles. The two attacks blasted Killigan, crating an exploision complete with mushroom cloud. When the smoke cleared, Killigan lay uncouncious, human.

**_Check on the rep, second to none, yea  
This how we get this done  
You can check on the rep, second to none  
Check on the rep, second to none, yea  
This how we get this done  
You can check on the rep, second to none_**

Shan and Jack both lunged at Drakken, moving at blurred speeds. But Drakken, with his new gator like eyes followed them perfectly, whenever Shane threw a punch or a kick, Drakken blocked it with ease, sending out powerful shock waves that almost threatened to tear apart the ground beneath them. Every time Jack swong his sword, Drakken dodged the energy blade with ease.

"Damn, what is it with this guy?" Jack asked.

"You got me bro." Shane replied. "But I think I've got a plan." Shane quickly explianed his idea to Jack.

"It's as good as just about anything at this moment." Jack replied nodding. Together, the two Rangers charged at Drakken, who stood ready. Jack made the first attack, swinging at his head, and when Drakken ducked, Shane slid towards him and kicked him in the jaw, jercking the gator monster's head up. While he was down on the ground, Shane spun on his hands, kicking Drakken's legs out from under him and folowing up with powerful kick to his gut. Jack came falling down towards Drakken, he spun, slashing at Drakken with his blade and when he landed, he launch a powerful upward swing that sent Drakken staggering back. But as Shane and Jack charged in to finish him off, Drakken lashed out wiht his tail and knocked them back.

**_Then all the bears wanna step in the gate  
You can find me at the gym, bench pressing the weights  
Getting' diesel on that ass and I'm so disgusting  
I'mma tell the whole god dang globe to suck it  
I'm bad  
Now you feelin' something surround you  
My chemical mix, they got you pumpin' the valium  
The audience closed in and they had a reaction  
Similar to explosions off of battery acid_**

Motor Ed fired energy blasts at the two rangers. Carter stepped in front of Leo and the blasts rolled around the armor and in between the two tires on his back and the shots ricoshayed between them and missed. With a mechanical roar, Ed snapped the wheels on his legs to the ground and burned to Leo and Carter.

"Move, I got this one." Leo ordered.

"He's all yours." Carter confirmed, moving to the side. Leo grabbed one of his claws and grabbed Motor Ed and lifted him up off of the ground leaving his tires spinning on nothing. With a thrust of the arm, he threw Ed away and Carter pointed one of his cannons at him and fired. Motor Ed crashed to the ground, smoking slightly.

"Let's finish this guy." Leo said.

"With pleasure." Carter agreeded, launching his tires at Motor Ed. The tires trapped Ed in a spinning trap and then fired him back at the Rangers.

"Lasors, Online!" Leo said. The back of his armor disconnected and lowered in front of him, creating a large cannon. "Ready!"

"Aim!" Carter agreeded, raising his blasters.

"Fire!" The Rangers said together, blasting Motor Ed as he flew at them, causing him to crash in front of them, turned back into a human.

**_My rhymes a razor, to slash your neck with  
So findin' my trip past your neck or exit [?  
Into the dungeon, what you bringin' a bucket?  
No one's hearin' your screams, so start playin' the trumpet  
I'm outta your reach now  
So give me some rock a few  
Hookin' a beat down and do the impossible  
A couple of months later, the record was done  
So you can check on the rep, yep, second to none_**

Shane and Jack stood side by side, starring Drakken down.

"Man, I'm getting really tired of this guy." Shane said.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Jack said. "Let's finish this." Shane nodded and spoke into his battlizer.

"Battlizer, Flight Mode!" Shane said. From above, a large Red Hawk swooped down and Shane himself leapt skyward. The hawk split apart into multiple peices. The wings detached and attached themselves to to Shanes back while the head and tail created a sheild and sword, respectively

"Battlizer! Sonic Mode!" The robotic dog from before came running back onto the scene and this time broke apart into several parts and created a chest plate and shin guard armor for Jack and the head created a giant sword, about as long as Jack was tall. "Battlizer! Mode Two, complete!" Now, both Rangers hovered above Drakken.

"Let's finish this guy!" Shane shouted. Together, they swooped down and grabbed Drakken, Shane by the tail and Jack with a head lock. They carried him skyward and threw him up.

"Fire lasors!" They said in unison and fired sets of energy beams at Drakken, blasting him in several points, causing him to roar out in pain. Shane and Jack then rocketed up ward and slashed Drakken as they passed in mid air.

"It's over!" Shane shouted, charging up his blasters. "Unilasor!" He shouted as a giant, red, hawk shaped aura surrounded him and flapped it's wings, firing a giant energy beam. Jack meanwhile charged up his sword and let out 4 great slashes, sending out shockwaves with every attack. The blasts struck Drakken, sending him slamming into the ground. When the dust cleared, he was changed back.

**_Check on the rep, second to none, yea  
This how we get this done  
You can check on the rep, second to none  
Check on the rep, second to none, yea  
This how we get this done  
You can check on the rep, second to none_**

The 10 Red Rangers powered down from their battlizers and regrouped together.

"Now what do we do about you?" Ron said, pointing up at the cloaked figure with the two staffs.

"You won't be able to do anything Red Beast Force Ranger." The figure declared, crossing the staffs above his head. "I call upon the power of Rita Reulsa and Lord Zedd, gives these pathetic beings great power and new life!" Lightning bolts shot out from the two staffs and struck the villians, turning them into light and merging them together. When the light fadded, the giant Shego- Draggon stood with Gorilla-Monkey Fist's arms and head, Crockodile-Drakken's head and tail, Cyborg-Motor Ed's head and legs, and Troll-Killigan's head and club.

"Oh man, you've got to be kidding me." Ron said. "You guys hang back, I've got this one."

* * *

**So I decided to go with a Zord battle, but it will mostly just be Ron's zord with cirtine parts from other Rangers. And the song used was Second to None by Styles of the Beyond and Mike Shinoda.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


	5. Megazords vs Megavillian Monster

**Here's the final showdown, partly because there isn't really that much left to throw in here, and partly because I can't milk this cow and get anything, figuretivly speaking.**

**Now some of these megazords will just be ones that I've always wanted to see. And if these were trashed before, well they're back, so deal with it.**

**I don't own anything**

Kim Possible Rangers: Forever Red, Chapter 6: Megazord vs Mega Villian Beast

The 10 Red Rangers powered down from their battlizers and regrouped together.

"Now what do we do about you?" Ron said, pointing up at the cloaked figure with the two staffs.

"You won't be able to do anything Red Beast Force Ranger." The figure declared, crossing the staffs above his head. "I call upon the power of Rita Reulsa and Lord Zedd, gives these pathetic beings great power and new life!" Lightning bolts shot out from the two staffs and struck the villians, turning them into light and merging them together. When the light fadded, the giant Shego-Draggon stood with Gorilla-Monkey Fist's arms and head, Crockodile-Drakken's head and tail, Cyborg-Motor Ed's head and legs, and Troll-Killigan's head and club.

"Oh man, you've got to be kidding me." Ron said. "You guys hang back, I've got this one." Ron pulled out his Monkey Staff and slammed it against the ground. "Monkey Zord!" There was a screech and the Ron's Monkey Zord came leping over the moon's cliffs and landed in front of the monster. "Let's to this!" Ron shouted and jumped into his zord. "Monkey King Megazord, Activate!" Ron slide the Monkey Staff into the slot on the dashboard and the Monkey Zord stood upright and small slants of armor appeared on it's arms and lets, the head gained armor similar to that of a Japanese samurai, and the tail came up to his waist. "All right you giant mass of freaks, let's see what you got!" Ron shouted as the Megazord drew it's sword and charged at the monster. But for every time attack Ron used, it was blocked by either Monkey Fist's arms or Killigan's club.

**_(Work it, make it, do it,  
Makes us harder, better, faster, STRONGER!)  
(Work it harder make it better,  
do it faster makes us stronger,  
more than ever, hour after  
hour work is never over )_**

Back on the ground, the other Rangers looked up at Ron.

"That creature is too strong, he needs some help." Carter said.

"And I think I know where he can get it." Cole said. Looking down at his hand, he found that 9 glowing spheres had appeared.

"Yeah, me too." Conner added as 4 spheres generated in his hand.

"What is this?" Shane asked, at he gained 17 spheres.

"Added Zord power." Nick said as he gained 2 spheres. "Let's put it to use."

**_n-n-now-th-that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya_**

"Wild Zords, decend!" Cole called, launching his spheres into the sky. A sound similer to a flute was heard and then, 9 giant mechanical animals came flyind down to the battle feild: a green elephant, an orange girafe, a green deer, a polar bear, a black bear, a green gorilla, a red falcon, a green rhino, and a purple armidelo. "Wild Zords, combine." The Gorilla zord folded it's arms and legs back and the Bear Zords shifted themselves into a pair of arms and attached to the Gorilla's arms. Then, the Falcon Zord folded it's wings over itself while the Deer Zord and Girafe Zord had folded their legs under themselves and became a set of arms. The Rhino Zord pretty much split itself in half, turning into legs, the head being the right foot while the left foot became some kind of holder that the Armidelo Zord which curled itself up into a ball and slid into it. The Deer, Girafe, Rihno/Armidelo, and Falcon Zords combine together and then, the Gorilla/Bears attached themselves to the megazord's back with the bears twisting around for form a pair of cannons on the shoulders. Finally, the Elephant Zord detached it's body and trunk from it's head and then reattached itself, forming something of a brade to the Elephant's head and then the whole thing landed on the Megazord, chreating it's head. "All right." Cole said, jumping into the Zord's cotpit along with Andros, Leo, Wes, and Carter. "Isis Congozord, power up!"

**_I need ya right now  
I need ya right now_**

**__**

"Power Spheres, activate!" Shane cried, throwing the spheres in his hand into the sky where they changed into large mechanicle spheres, each one numbered from 1 to 17. The first ones to open were numbers 1 threw 8 and number 10 reviling a sword modled after a serpent, a hamer based on a ram, a mace based on a turtle, some kind of spinning blade, a small, mulitbarrle lazor cannon that resembled a lion, a drill that seemed to look like a squid, a top styled after a bee, and the two final ones merged together and formed what looked like a miniture megazord that created a series of handsigns and spoke. 

"Minizord Battle Formation, activate." The Minizord spoke. The Serpent Sword and Spin attached to each other at the bases and formed a staff like weaon. Then the Ram Hammer and the Turtle Mace attached, creating a kind of ball and chain weapon. The two seapons flew into the Minizord's hands while the Lion Lazer and Squid Drill connected to each other and attached itself to the Minizord's left leg and the Bee Spinner connected to his right leg.

Then, the other Spheres opened up to revile a large red scarf, a purple Manta Ray shaped blaster, a large spider, what appeared to be a giant stamper, a purple star, and the final three spheres reviled the tail, head, and wings of some kind of bird.

"Ninja Firebird Battle Formation, engage!" The Minizord cried. As the Ninja Firebird swooped around in a circle, the Ninja Scarf tied itself around it's neck, The Sting blaster attched to it's back, the Spider Catcher, attached to it's stomach, and the Super Stamp and Star Blazer under it's wings. The Minizord jumped up and landed on it's back. "Power Sphere Battle Zord, power ready."

_**Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight.  
And you don't give a fk what they all say, right?  
Awesome, the Christian in Christian Dior  
Damn they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask, cause I'm not sure  
Do anybody make real shit anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
Cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fake shit  
So go ahead go nuts, go ape shit  
Especially in my pastelle, all my bape shit  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New gospel homey take six, and take this, haters  
**_

"Dino Zords, Power Up!" Conner cried out, launching his 4 spheres skyward and calling down 4 dinosaur themed zords: a blue-violet pachycephalosaurs, an aquamarine dimetrodon, a green parasaurolophus, and an orange ankylauaurus. "Dino Zords, combine." Conner comanded. The 4 zords gave out roars and their eyes flashed. The Ankylozord jumped up and spun around, folding it's head back. The Parasaurzord then pulled in it's arms and legs and opened it's tail and formed a pair of legs while the rest of it's body folded to create a waist. Finally, the Cephalazord and Dimetrozord folded over and creted a pair of arms. With lightning bolts, the 4 zords pulled themselves together to form a new Megazord. "Aux Dino Megazord, online!" Conner cried, leaping into the Zord along with Shane and Jack.

**_N-n-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya_**

"Brightstar, Catastros, let's go." Conner cried, creating a pair of magical portals from which the black stallion Catastros and the white unicorn Brightstar leapt out and galloped towards Nick. "Let's go!" Nick cried and pulled out his morpher, turning himself and the two horses into Zords.

"Centarus Pheniox Unizord!" Nick cried out. Catastros was the first one to move foling inward and then opening it's chest and Nick's Phonix Zord folded it's body up and slammed into Castros who snapped a helmet onto Nick's head, giving him a long braid. Then the Zord jumped up and, as Brightstar opened up a shaft for the Zord to land in, combined with it, turning into a kind of centaur Zord. "Centarus Pheniox Unizord, ready!"

**_I need ya right now  
I need (Me likey) ya right now  
I don't know if you got a man or not  
If you made plans or not_**

"OK, now that the playing feild's been evened out a little bit, let's take these guys down." Ron said, looking back and forth at his allies. The Megazords all nodded and together, charged into battle.

**_If God put me in your plans or not  
I'm trippin', this drink got me sayin' alot  
But I know that God put you in front of me  
So how the hell could you front on me  
There's a thousand yous  
Theres only one of me  
I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?  
'Cause it's Louis Vuitton Don night  
So we goin' do everything that Kan like  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike  
Well I'd do anything for a blonde dyke  
And she'll do anything for the limelight_**

"All right Cole, show us with these Wild Zords can do." Leo said to the Red Wild Force Ranger.

"You got it." Cole responded. "Bear Blasters, fire!" The bear cannons on the Isis Congazord's shoulders fired out streams of fire and ice at the creature who countered with a stream of it's own green fire. The two blasts collided in mid air and were deadlocked. Suddenly, the Minizord flew into the fight, slashing at the Villian Monster with it's bladed staff and bashing it with it's Hammer/Mace combo. Then it jumped off the Ninja Firebird and launced a kick that slammed the Bee Spinner into the Monster's chest and was quickly followed by a barrage from it's cannon, riddling it with blasts.

"Thanks for the save Minizord." Carter said. "Cole."

"On it." Cole replied. The Isis Congozord reached foward with the Deer Zord and grabbed the Villian Monster and threw it skyward and then blasted it with the giraffe spear, peircing one of it's wings and sending it spinning to the ground.

_**And we'll do anything when the time's right  
Uh, baby you're makin' it  
(Harder, better, faster, stronger)oh  
Th-that that don't kill me(oh)  
Can only make me stronger(oh)  
I need you to hurry up now(oh)  
Cause I can't wait much longer(oh)  
I know I got to be right now(oh)  
Cause I can't get much wronger(oh)  
Man I been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya  
I need ya right now  
I need ya right now**_

With a mighty roar, the Villian Monster charged foward, swining it's club. But the attack was blocked by the Monkey King Megazord's sword.

"Remember me guys?" Ron asked. The Monkey King then pushed the Monster's club away and then kicked it in the chest and then spun around, kicking it in all 5 of it's heads. "Nick, they're all yours."

"Thanks Ron." Nick said, galloping at the Villian Monster, it's two lances in hand. Rearing up on it's back legs, the Centarus Pheniox Unizord slammed it's front legs into the Monster several times. Then it slashed the creature with the Tail of Catastros, stabbed it with the Spear of Brightstar, and then wrapped it's brade around the creatures waist and ignited it with flames.

**_You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya  
Don't act like I never told ya  
Don't act like I never told ya  
Don't act like I never told ya  
Don't act like I never told ya  
Uh, baby you're makin' it_**

The Monster slammed it's wheels down on the ground and spun wheels to break free from Nick's grip and wheeled away and right towards the Auxurily Dino Megazord.

"That's right, come to papa." Conner called. "This is a little tribute to my old teacher Dr. O." The tail of the Ankylozord began to spin and the Megazord spun around and dug the drill into the Monster's stomach before jumping skyward.

"Now Scisor Kick." Shane said, taking control of the Megazords legs and using them as giant scisors and cut at the creature several times before landing.

"Saw and Punch!" Jack cired out, slashing at the Monster with the Dimetro Saw and following up with a powerful Cephala-Punch, sending the Monster into the skys.

"Ninja Firebird, take it!" Shane ordered. The Firebird swooped down on the Monster, firing it's Sting Blaster. Then it launched the Spider Catcher and rehiled itself into the Monster, flapping it's wings and slamming the Super Stamp and Star Blazer into it repeatidly before letting go of it.

**_(Harder, better, faster, stronger)  
N-n-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya  
I need ya right now  
I need ya right now_**

"All right guys, let's finish this thing off." Ron said.

"Sounds like a plan." Shane said from the Aux Dino Megazord. "Minizord, Ninja Firebird, combine with the Centarus Phonix Unizord and the Monkey King Megazord." The Minizord and Nija Firebird did as they were told, merging with the megazords, the Minizord with Nick and the Firebird with Ron. "Cole, it's your show."

"All right, show time Armidelo!" The Armidelo Zord crawled out of it's holster in the Isis Congazord's foot and rolled itself up into a ball. The Isis Congazord scooped it up with and began to jugle it on it's knee. "Conner, your first." Cole said, passing it over to the Aux Dino Megazord.

"Got it." Conner said, backflipping the zord and kicking it strait at the Villian Monster with both feet, nailing it directly in the chest before bouncing off. "Ron, it's yours."

"I'm on it." Ron said as the Monkey King Megazord jumped up and spun in mid air before kicking the Armidelo back at the Monster for a second hit. "Nick, it's headed your way."

"No problem." Nick said as the Centarus Phinox Unizord spun around and kicked the Armidelo mule style, bashing the Monster for a third time. "Cole, finish it off."

"With pleasure." Cole responded as he flew at the ball, flipped over, and delivered a perfect bicycle kick that nailed the Monster perfectly for a forth and final time, creating a huge explosion.

**_You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya  
You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya  
told ya,told ya never told ya  
told ya,told ya never told ya  
told ya,told ya never told ya  
told ya,told ya never told ya  
told ya,told ya never told ya  
Never over  
Never over  
Never over  
Never over  
Never over  
Never over  
Never over_**

"Whoa, I think we over did it." Conner said.

"No, that freak in the cloak teleported them out at the last second." Ron said. "They're still out there somewhere, it'll just be a matter of when they make their next move."

"And when they do, we'll be ready." Nick said. Suddenly, a communication activated in Ron's cotpit.

"Go ahead Alpha." Ron said.

"Ron, there is trouble down on Earth, Kim and the other are attacking the school." Alpha said.

"What about the others?" Ron asked.

"They've battled them and most of them have won, but I just got a reading that Slayer has arived as well." Alpha responded.

"Shit." Ron hissed. "Sorry guys but I'm needed."

"We know." Andros said. "Get going to where you need to go, Alpha and I will get us all back to where we need to be."

"Thanks Andros, and to all of you for acompining me on this mission, it was an honor." Ron said.

"The honor was ours." Leo responded with nodds from the other Rangers.

"Now get out of here and do your job Red Ranger." Wes ordered.

"Yes sir." Ron responded, pressing a button on the dashboard and teleported back to Earth.

* * *

**And there you have it, the end to Kim Possible Rangers: Forever Red. The story will pick back up in the mainstream of Kim Possible Rangers. Song used was Stronger by Kanye West**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


End file.
